


Indecent Proposal

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Long-Term Relationship(s), Post Lost Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: Chloe/Nadine prompt? Can we get a cute and fluffy future fic where they've been together for awhile and want to propose but don't know how, so during the most mundane activity you can think of, one of them just breaks down and asks?After five years together, Nadine wants to pop the question, but she's more nervous than usual.  How will she do it and what will be the response.Note: Title has nothing to do the corresponding movie.  I just thought it was a cool title :)





	Indecent Proposal

Nadine woke up with a slight headache and dry mouth. When she turned around in bed to reach for Chloe, the space next to her was empty. She could hear pots clanging downstairs, and the smell of food wafted up to the bedroom.

She opened her eyes to the blaring sun, and saw a glass of water and some painkillers on her nightstand. They went down easily with water, and she gagged at the bitter taste.

Nadine found her robe on the floor and slipped it on. She searched through her clothes for the little black box she hid in them last night. Flipping it open to make sure the ring was there, she smiled when she saw it shimmering in the light. She regretted getting too nervous to go through with the proposal, but she made up for it in other ways. She slipped into her robe’s pocket and headed for the bathroom.

After quickly brushing her teeth, she headed downstairs to greet her girlfriend. Chloe was finishing up the dishes she used to make breakfast, and there were two plates of food on the dinner table.

If Nadine hadn’t lived with her for the past couple of years, she would have been shocked to see Chloe doing dishes before the meal was eaten. Chloe’s initial philosophy was to use the dishes and then buy plastic and paper ones to use when the real ones were all dirty.

She came up behind Chloe and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. Chloe leaned back into her embrace, and Nadine nuzzled her neck.

“Good morning,” she whispered and kissed Chloe’s cheek. “Breakfast and clean dishes? Must be a special occasion.”

Chloe took off her gloves and turned around in Nadine’s arms. They kissed slowly, until Chloe pulled away slightly to rest their foreheads together.

“Well, you did take me out to dinner last night. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that tipsy…or handsy,” Chloe replied and kissed the tip of Nadine’s nose.

“What? I can’t do something nice for you every once in a while?” Nadine questioned, and Chloe shook her head with a smile.

“I didn’t say that. It was nice to see you more uninhibited than usual, and you were quite generous in bed last night,” Chloe said with a smirk. She licked her lips while thinking of how Nadine had pinned her to the bed while pleasuring her.

Nadine pressed her lips to Chloe’s, then whispered, “There’s more where that came from.”

Chloe’s stomach decided to grumble at that exact moment, and they both laughed.

“Maybe we should eat first. Well, if it’s edible,” Nadine said, and Chloe rolled her eyes. She pulled Nadine over to the table.

“You like my improvised recipes,” Chloe said with a fake pout, and Nadine scoffed.

“One of your recipes sent us both to the hospital with the food poisoning. I had to call Sam Drake to drive to us there,” she said, and Chloe winced.

“That was only one time! You made me take a food safety class after that.”

Nadine sat at the table and looked down at her plate. “Well, this looks more appetizing.” Her meal consisted of pancakes, eggs, and bacon with a cup of tea.

She took a small bite and smiled. “It’s good. The tea smells delicious too.”

“Well, you deserve the best after how hard you worked last night,” Chloe said with a wink, and Nadine smirked.

“Not that I’m not grateful for a night out on the town and hours of sex that left me exhausted, but what was the purpose of last night? You seemed nervous for a bit,” Chloe said, and Nadine shrugged.

“Nothing special, really,” she replied. “We’ve just been living together for a few years now, and I wanted to do something special for us.”

Nadine’s hand unconsciously slipped into her pocket, and she fiddled with the small box.”

Chloe raised her eyebrow as she took a sip of tea. “You know we’ve been together for five years.”

“Yeah, five years of making sure you don’t accidentally kill yourself on a job,” Nadine pointed out, and Chloe laughed.

“Well, you’ve succeeded so far. I mean, you came with me to stop Asav’s bomb from detonating in the city, and I probably only survived because of you,” Chloe said.

The smile faded from Nadine’s face as she remembered that day. “I just remember thinking that I didn’t want to lose you. I was so scared that you wouldn’t make it if you went after him alone.”

“I know. It was written all over your face. I was tempted to kiss you and tell you it would be okay, but I didn’t think it would be received well,” Chloe said.

Nadine reached over the table to hold her hand. “You never know. I may have wanted you to. Plus, our first kiss wasn’t the most convenient nor the most appropriate in that situation.”

Chloe laughed. “Well, we were hiding out in a closet and pressed up against each other. That was the perfect time.”

“We were in the middle of a hostage situation! It was a very good kiss, but not the right time for it.”

“It was more of a makeout session than just one kiss, and I remember there was some tongue involved,” Chloe recounted. Nadine’s cheeks went red, and she pulled her hand away.

“Yeah well, you’re a good kisser,” she said simply and drank more tea. “A good girlfriend, and a good lover too.”

“Keep talking, love, and I may just blush,” Chloe suggested, then she noticed that Nadine was nervous again.

“Nadine, what’s going on? You’ve been acting strange-”

“I love you, and I want to marry you,” Nadine blurted out. She slapped a hand over her mouth and looked down in embarrassment.

“Woah,” Chloe said with wide eyes. She had wondered if Nadine had been about to propose the previous night, but she figured that she was thinking too far into things.

All of their decisions in their relationship had been practical. When they moved in together, it was a matter of making it easier to rub their business. Buying a house together made sense, since they needed a home base they could renovate at their leisure.

Now, there was this.

“I meant to ask in a more romantic way, but I lost my nerve last night,” Nadine said hurriedly. She pulled the ring box out of her pocket and showed it to Chloe.

Chloe took the box and opened it. Tears welled up in her eyes when she recognized the design.

“You did this for me?” she asked as she took the ring out of the box and examined it.

Nadine smiled and nodded. “I figured it should represent the foundation of our relationship, and I had to bribe some of the people at the Ministry of Culture. Lucky for me, when they were restoring it, some flakes of material fell off including a jewel or two.”

Instead of a diamond ring in the middle, there was a miniature version of the Tusk of Ganesh with diamonds and blue jewels embedded in the gold band. Without thinking, Chloe slipped it onto her ring finger.

Nadine looked at her worriedly. “Is that a yes? I’m kind of panicking over here.”

Chloe snapped out of it and wiped her tears away. She hopped out of her chair and rushed over to Nadine to kiss her.

“Of course, I want to marry you, love,” she said and kissed Nadine again. She straddled her lap and deepened the kiss.

In the middle of their kiss, Chloe realized that Nadine wasn’t wearing anything underneath the robe. She undid the belt’s knot that held it together and pushed the robe off Nadine’s shoulders.

She ran her hands over Nadine’s bare skin and looked her fiancée in the eyes.

“Last night was great, but it’ll be nothing compared to what I’m about to do to you,” she whispered into Nadine’s ear.

Nadine shivered but wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck. “Bring it on. I’ve heard engagement sex is the best.”

Chloe paused. “Really? I heard that pregnancy sex was the best there was.”

Nadine cringed at the thought. “One milestone at a time, Frazer.”

Chloe chuckled. “That’s Mrs. Frazer to you, besides, I think you’d look good pregnant.”

“So, you’re not taking my last name? Chloe Ross sounds way better.”

“I’ll take your last name, if and only if we have kids and you carry them,” Chloe said.

“Ugh, you sound like my mother. She keeps asking when we plan on having kids,” Nadine said with an eye roll.

“And what do you tell her?” Chloe asked. She wasn’t sure if she wanted kids either, but with Nadine, she could see it as a possibility.

“I tell her that it’s a personal and private decision, and that it’s our decision, not hers, to make if we do have children. Why do you want children?”

Chloe shrugged. “I’m not sure. I like this simple yet adventurous life with you, but I’m also curious what any kids we would have would look like.”

Nadine nodded. “Same.”

Chloe smiled and then she remembered what her original goal was.

“Want to head upstairs for a shower before we get sweaty again?” she asked, and Nadine stood up while holding Chloe up in her arms.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, and they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more prompts on my tumblr (same name as here). My asks are open, and you can send them anonymously for those who don't have a tumblr :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and/or a comment! It'd be much appreciated :)


End file.
